Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style
by Panda-chan the Bulbasaur
Summary: It's a new version of Ask Me A Question! Now you get to ask the cast from One Piece any question you have for them! Rated T, because Panda-chan felt like it and for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style**

**Chapter 1**

Panda: 'Ello everyone! For those of you who don't know, names Panda! Just to tell you now if you didn't look at Panda's profile, Panda talks in third person! So if it annoys you don't read Panda's story! Well in this story….show….thing…you can send in questions for any character on the One Piece anime show. Ask anything you want and they'll answer! And if they don't Panda will force them! Meow :3

Chopper: You…just meowed.

Panda: Yup! Meow :3

Everyone: O.O

Panda: Exactly. Meow :3

Nami: So…what are we supposed to do since we don't have any questions to answer?

Panda: Dunno, you tell Panda. Meow :3

Nami: YOU'RE THE HOST!

Panda: Riiiiiiight, that's what they all say. Meow :3

Nami: What the he….

Panda: **starts running in circles **Meow :3

Nami: **walks away**

(a/n if you haven't figured out the stuff in bold is what the character…person is doing Meow :3)

Panda: Oh yeah Panda forgot! **stops running in circles** In every show thing Panda has a special guest come and read the question to the cast, because Panda is just to plain awesome to read them! Meow :3

Sanji: You scare the hell outa me.

Panda: You're accent scares the hell outa Panda. Meow :3

Sanji: Touché

-Iruka (from Naruto) comes outa nowhere-

Iruka: STOP USING TOUCHE!

Panda: Piss off Iruka! Meow :3

Iruka: **about to say something but then just storms off**

Panda: He needs to stop popping outa nowhere. Meow :3

Sanji: You need to be less annoying! You're giving Nami-chan a headache.

Panda: No one cares about Nami! Meow :3

Sanji: I care about Nami!

Panda: Piss off Sanji! Meow :3

Sanji: You piss off Panda!

Panda: Don't make Panda go all ninja style! Meow :3

Sanji: You're not a ninja you little jack...

Usopp: I'm the greatest.

Panda: …………..o.o…………….cricket, cricket…………………AWKWARD SILENCE GAY BABY WAS BORN! (a/n nothing towards gay people. Meow :3)

Everyone: O.O…….What the hell!?!

Panda: **starts singing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance** _They're gonna clean up your looks, With all the lies and the books, To make a citizen out of you, Because they sleep with a gun, And keep an eye on you son, So they can watch all the things you do, __Because the drugs never work, They're gonna give you a smirk, 'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean, They're gonna rip up your heads, Your aspirations to shreds, Another cog in the murder machine, They said all teenagers scare, The living shit out of me, They could care less, As long as someone'll bleed, So darken your clothes, Or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me, The boys and girls in a clique, The awful names that they stick, You're never gonna fit in much, kid, But if you're troubled and hurt, What you got under your shirt, Will make them pay for the things that they did, They said all teenagers scare, The living shit out of me, They could care less, __As long as someone'll bleed, So darken your clothes, Or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me, Ohhh yeah!, They said all teenagers scare, The living shit out of me, They could care less, As long as someone'll bleed, so darken your clothes, Or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me, All together now! __Teenagers scare, The living shit out of me, They could care less, As long as someone'll bleed, So darken your clothes, Or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me, Teenagers scare, The living shit out of me, They could care less, As long as someone'll bleed, So darken your clothes, Or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _Meow :3

Luffy: Sanjiiiiiiiiiii I'm hungry!!

Sanji: Wait until today's show is over with!

Luffy: Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Sanji: Luffyyyyyyyyyy!

Luffy: Touché!

Sanji: O.O

Panda: Hahahahahahahahaha Luffy you're awesome! But Zolo (a/n Panda knows its Zoro don't tell Panda that!!!!!! Panda is from U.S. and his name is Zolo over here just because the U.S. can't leave perfectly good anime how it originally was!!!! Panda has evil pet elves just to warn you!) But Panda is the awesomest sorry peoples!!! Just kidding! Well that's all for today! Send in those question…review….things! Cya peoples! Meow :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style **

**Chapter 2**

Panda: 'Ello everyone! Meow :3

Luffy: Hi Panda!

Panda: Hi Luffy! Meow :3

George: Who's the special guest?

Panda: Light Yagami!!! Meow :3

George: The guy with the Death Notebook??

Panda: Uh…yeah. What kinda question is that George!?! Meow :3

Light: Can we get on with this?

Panda: Yups! Just read the questions when you want to! Meow :3

Light: Ok: _HI PANDA-CHAN! BET U DIDN'T KNOW THIS IS CRYSTAL CHAN! Chennyways, Peeps, what naruto character do you think ur most like? YAY MY QUESTIONS RULE! __**Hynatta-Rocks24**_

Panda: HI CRYSTAL-CHAN! And Panda kinda figured it was you. Meow :3

Luffy: Naruto!

Panda: That fits exactly! Panda thinks Pandas most like Gaara….PANDA LOVES GAARA! Meow :3

Everyone: O.o

Nami: ummmm….I guess Ino…or Sakura.

Panda: SAKURA CAUSE INO IS WAAAY BETTER THAN YOU NAMI!!!! Meow :3

Robin: Tsunade cause I kick ass!

Panda: o.o Panda no think we need reasons. Meow :3

Zolo: Kakashi…but I'm not a rapist.

Franky: Rock Lee!

Panda: Maybe we do need… some…. reasons. Meow :3

Franky: He likes to express himself as well do I but in song.

Panda: O.O Meow :3

Franky: I'll be quiet now.

Panda: Riiiight. O.O Meow :3

Chopper: I don't know.

Panda: Panda thinks you're a male version of Hinata. Meow :3

Chopper: Thanks for the help. **sweat drop**

Panda: No problem! Meow :3

Usopp: I'm the greatest ninja ever to be alive! I'm lik…

Panda: You are so not like Gaara at all. Meow :3

Usoppe: That's not the greatest ninja ever! I'm like the 4th hokage!

Panda: More like Gai cause no one likes him. AND GAARA IS THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!!! Meow :3

Usopp: Light please continue before I lose it.

Panda: Lose what? You've got nothing! Meow :3

Light: Oooooook: _QUESTION: LUFFY: Hey, I have a question, why did you choose Nami to be apart of your crew as the Navigator when all she does is boss you around like the little child(though 17) you are. Why not give her a punishment, you know shes a __useless wimp. NAMI: Did you know your a useless wimp. ZOLO: If Sanji wasn't in the crew, would you dispatch of Nami yourself? FRANKY: Hey, why do you not wear pants? ROBIN: Robin, your smart, why doesn't Franky wear pants SANJI: I heard once, that Robin would somehow drown Nami in this sea. CHOPPER: Can your Blue nose emit light? USOPP: Did you know that Oda came to a decision for Sanji to start using __Steriods. I mean, why can Sanji do such a thing!_

_COMMENTS: LUFFY: Everybody loves you. NAMI: Everybody simply hates you! Isn't great! SANJI: Everybody simply hates Nami! Isn't life grand! CHOPPER: Keep up the work, and maybe Santa will find a place for you. USOPP: I LOVES YOU! ZOLO: Much love to you, too. ROBIN: Your __EMO__...tionless. :D FRANKY: Next time, put a Kareoke in your ship._

_DARES: Luffy: I dare you to give Robin a Crying Potion. FRANKY: I dare you to give Zolo a Laughing Potion. USOPP: I dare you to give Sanji an I-Hate-Nami potion. PANDA: I want you to give Nami an I-love-Sanji potion. __**Space Writer**_

Luffy: uhhhhh…. Hmmmm…. Think think think think. **acts like pooh when he's thinking**

Panda: That reminds Panda when Panda was playing kingdom hearts pooh was pissing panda off!!!!! Meow :3

Nami: ooooooooook. AND I'M NOT A USELESS WIMP!!!!!

Zolo: Yes I would dispatch Nami cause she's a useless wimp.

Nami: I'M NOT A USELESS WIMP!!!!!!

Franky: Cause I like to feel the breeze between my knees!!!!

Panda: WHAT THE HELL!?!?! TMI FRANKY! TMI!!!!!!!! Meow :3 (a/n for peoples that don't know what tmi is its to much info)

Franky: Oh… but hey the reviewer askeded.

Panda: hehe you said askeded. Meow :3

Light: **sighs** Issues…

Robin: Like hell I know why that man doesn't wear pants.

Panda: Crystal-chans cousin or something told us but panda forgot… Meow :3

Sanji: NOOOOOOOOOO MY NAMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panda: o.o issues…. Meow :3

Chopper: **sweatdrop** No it cant…

Panda: But rudolphs nose can!!! Meow :3

Chopper: Panda that wasn't real.

Panda: Cha and the easterbunny isn't real. Meow :3 **uses sarcasm and rolls eyes**

Chopper: oooooook…. Issues….

Usopp: SANJI HOW COULD YOU!?!?! DOING STEROIDS JUST TO TRY AND GET MORE POPULAR THAN I AM!!!!! Sanji Sanji Sanji. There are other ways.

Sanji: WHAT THE HELL USOPP!?!?! I'M… WHERE…. FRICKIN CHICKEN HELL.

Panda: hehe frickin chicken hell. Meow :3

Luffy: YAY I'M LOVED!!!!!!!! More meat.

Panda: Less fat. Meow :3

Luffy: More meat.

Panda: Less fat. Meow :3

Luffy: MORE MEAT!!!!!! **knocks panda out**

Everyone: o.o

Zolo: Issues….

Nami: I HAVE FANS!!!!!!!!!

Zolo: That hate you.

Sanji: I LOVE NAMI!!!! And yes life is grand cause nami's in is!

Chopper: oooooook you do know that santa isn't real, right?

Zolo: PEOPLE STILL BELIEVE CHOPPER SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!

Everyone: o.o

Nami: issues….

Usopp: Told you I'm popular!

Sanji: Shut.. up already!

Zolo: zzzzzzzz…. SANTA!

-cricket cricket-

Zolo: um… I mean… yeah cool… who wants rum….

Luffy: **starts bustin up laughin**

Robin: Which one did you mean to call me, emo or emotional?

Franky: DON'T WORRY I'M GONNA!!!!! THEN WE'RE GONNA KAREOKE ALL NIGHT LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panda: PLIFNARG! Meow :3

Franky: SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE! CANT BELIEVE MY EYES SHE'S ALIVE!

Zolo: What the hell franky, she was only knocked out, not dead.

Franky: WHO WANTS TEA!?!?!?!

Panda: GREEN TEA!!!!!!!!! Meow :3

Luffy: Okey dokey!!! I'll wait till….

Panda: Luffy, Robins right there so don't say your plan. Meow :3

Franky: ROGER THAT!!!!! ZOLO GET OVER 'ER!!!!!!!!

Zolo: WHAT THE FU… NO!

Franky: **runs towards Zolo with lolling potion that came outa nowhere** LET ME SHOVE THIS DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!!!!!

Zolo: PISS OFF FRANKY!!!!! **starts running from him**

Panda: Sooo while that's happenin lets continue with the dares. Meow :3

Usopp: OF COURSE! But I just have to find the perfect moment. **starts laughing evily**

Panda: issssssuessssssssssssss Meow :3

Nami: GIVE ME A POTION PANDA AND I'LL HAVE TO PUT A WOOPIN ON YA!!!!

Panda: Nami would panda ever do something like that to you? Meow :3

Nami: Yeah.

Panda: Oh George needs panda. Panda will be back. Meow :3

Light: I'm just gonna continue cause I kinda wanna leave: _HI! my questions :3 1)robin-sempai(i'm studying archeology), do you love luffy?(robinxluffy fangirl) 2)sanji, have you ever cook brazilian food? it's really good, especially the god's food as known as aracajé, it's delicious! 3)luffy, YOU KICK ASS! you are so hot ¬,and you are so,so strong and __kind,and has something so exotic sighs lovily my best friend(samantha) and me love you! 4)zoro, you are awsome too, your santoryu is very effective, you must be so __proud!i pratice nitoryu, could you give me some training tips?(and you are handsome too ) 5)nami, here! gives 1 billion of berries) did you like? 6)chooper, here!(gives some frozen vyrus, of variola, dengue, and others) with these can you make some medicine?(if you do, you're going to discover the cure for many sickness! 7)everyone, what would you do if luffy died to protect you? good bye!_ _**lala-neechan**_

Robin: umm.. no I don't love luffy. He's a friend and captain.

Sanji: I've cooked all kinds of food.

Panda: AND YET YOU STILL HAVENT MADE PANDA'S TACOS!!!! MEOW :3

Sanji: Shut up panda!

Zolo: FRANKY STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!

Franky: JUST DRINK THE POTION THING!!!

Zolo: I'M NOT DRINKIN NO POTION!!!!!

Panda: They're still at it. Meow :3

Nami: Wait I thought George needed you.

Panda: He did. He wanted to know what we were gonna eat for lunch so he could get it read. WE'RE HAVIN TACOS!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Nami: Riiight…. Issues…

Luffy: I **sniff** feel **sniff** so **more sniffles** LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panda: AWWW HOW CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Nami: Ooooooooooook….

Panda: LUFFY GUESS WHATS!?!?!?!

Luffy: WHATS!?!?!?!

Panda: In science today Panda named an alien thing Luffy and Panda colored it so nows it looks like an alien thing is wearing you clothes cept it no have your hat!!! Meow :3

Luffy: HAHAHAHA COOL I WANNA COLOR ALIEN THINGS!!!!

Panda: OKEY DOKEY GO AHEAD AND FINISH PANDA'S COLORING!!!!! Meow :3

Luffy: HAHAHAHA THAT ONES ZOLO!!!

Panda: YUPS AND THAT ONES GAARA, THEN THERES INO, AND ANKO, AND TEMARI, AND HATSUHARU…. PANDA THINKS THAT'S THE ONLY ONES!!!!!!!!!!! Meow :3

Zolo: Well I could give you some tips…. FRANKY GET THE HELL AWAY!!!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK I'D DRINK SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE IT HAS EYES AND IS STARING AT YOU!?!?!?!?!/!

Franky: YOU SILLY GOOBER LIQUID DOESN'T HAVE EYES!!!

Zolo: THAT STUFF DOES!!

Nami: This person is better than Panda, cause Panda doesn't give me anything!

Panda: THAT'S CAUSE YOUR AS WORTHLESS AS SAKURA!!!!!! Meow :3

Nami: ARE NOT!!!

Panda: You think that…. Meow :3

Chopper: Maybe. Depends I guess.

Panda: SCIENCE WITH CHOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Chopper: ………Noooo comment………

Panda: Meow :3

Nami: I'd be thanking luffy for risking his life.

Zolo: FRANKY GET THE HELL AWAY!!!!!

Franky: ZOLO YOUR STUBBORN!!!!!!!

Panda: LUFFY DIED! LUFFY NOOOOO **cries** MEOW :3

Luffy: I'm not dead Panda-chan!!!

Panda: YAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Luffy: I'd respect the man for risking his life for people but yet be sad cause he risked his life.

Panda: SAME HERE! Meow :3

Chopper: ummm….Luffy…

Nami: Chopper don't… let luffy just sound like he knows what he's talking about.

Usopp: I'M POPULAR!!!

Sanji: YOU ARE NOT POPULAR! SO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!

Light: Right… well this is the last question so then I'm gone:_ OH, I ALMOST FORGOT THE DARES! nami: i there you to finish every phrase saying ''in my pants'' robin:i dare you to make out with luffy luffy:i dare you to NOT eat meat for 1 day zoro:i dare you to say sargent tashigi that you luv her chooper: i dare you to use a palmeiras' t-shirt(a soccer clud from brazil) and enter in a pub full of corinthians' fans(they WILL murder you MUAHAHAHAHHA) sanji:...i dare you to kiss...zoro, in the lips so, that's it! good bye __**lala-neechan**_

Nami: Damn……. In my pants….

Panda: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA PANDA LIKES THIS!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Robin: …………………………………………………………………

Panda: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Meow :3

Robin: I will regret this for my life……………….. **starts makin out with luffy**

Panda: AWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Luffy: WHAT NO MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a/n oh and if you not notice from that him and robin stoppeded makin out.. Meow :3)

Panda: Poor luffy-kun!!!! Meow :3

Zolo: WHAT!?!?! AND FRANKY STOP TRYIN TO GET ME TO DRINK THAT!!!!!!!!

Franky: Zolo and Tashigi sittin in a tree! K-I-s-s-I-n-g!! First comes love….

Panda: FRANKY DON'T EVEN PANDA GRANDMA WAS SAYIN IT THE OTHER DAY AND ITS ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!! Meow :3

Chopper: **gulp** Umm ok….

Panda: PANDA KNOWS WHERE WE'RE GOIN TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Chopper: **sigh** dammit

Sanji: Yaoi fan **glares**

Zolo: I hate my life.

Panda: Panda loves you Zolo. Meow :3

Zolo: First Franky, now this.

Sanji: Hell… **gives zolo a peck on lips** FIDDLESTICKS GET SOME FIDDLIN DISINFECTED OR WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!

Zolo: SAME HERE!!!

Franky: Here Zolo! Some nice…. So not laughing potion… drink… disinfectent stuff.

Zolo: NO I'M NOT DRINKIN ANYTHIN FROM YOU!!!

Panda: GEORGE GET SOMETHIN FOR THESES TWO!!! MEOW :3

George: **gives them Lysol**

Zolo: WHAT THE HELL GEORGE!!!

George: Hey I'm a busy man I cant get what you want all the time.

Zolo: Damn you George. Damn you.

Light: Damn another question: _HIHI!Update soon KK? __Oh and q's yay! ROBIN: How can u stand to hang out with hyper active Luffy and Klepto Nami? Franky: HI! U cool yay! Everyone in straw hat crew: Who do you like to hang with most out of the crew?_ _**Crystal and Panda**_

Panda: How did panda-chan know crystal-chan would log in to our account and review to almost all panda-chans stories…. Meow :3

George: Cause its Crystal.

Panda: Whats the supposed to mean george!?!? You bein mean to Panda-chan's bff!!! Meow :3

George: I'll go finish the tacos.

Panda: YAY!! Meow :3

Robin: Its not that bad.. I mean it must be worse for you to hang out with Panda cause she's like both.

Panda: KRYPTO MANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW :3

Robin: **sweatdrop** More of the hyperactive though.

Franky: HI!!!! I KNOW! YAY!

Sanji: Nami and Robin!!!!!!!!

Luffy: EVERYONE!!!

Panda: EVERYONE!!! MEOW :3

Nami: WHAT THE HELL YOUR NOT PART OF THE CREW!!!!!!!!! Um… In my pants.

Panda: Shhhhh no one knows that! Meow :3

Nami: oooooook…. Well Sanji, robin and chopper. **sigh** In my pants.

Zolo: **says through teeth** no. one. I. Hate. Them. All.

Chopper: Everyone I guess.

Usopp: Everyone cause…. I'M POPULAR!!!!!

Panda: SHUT THE HELL UP! NO ONE LIKES YOU! SO GO CRY IN THE EMO CORNER!! MEOW :3

George: Well that's all for now!!! Come back someother time….. well gotta finish tacos!!! Cya people!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style**

**Chapter 3**

Panda: MOSHI MOSHI!!!!! Hows peoples!?!?!?! Well sorry this is a late update… as well as all of Panda-chan's other stories… Meow :3

Zolo: FRANKY STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME I'M STILL NOT DRINKING THAT STUFF!

Franky: YOUR SUCH AND ARTARD ZOLO! THE POTION WILL FADE AFTER TIME SO JUST DRINK IT AND GET IT OVER WITH!

Zolo: LIKE HELL I'M BELIEVING THAT!

Panda: Riiiiiiight…… anyway today is cleaning day! YAY! Meow :3

Zolo: Damn forgot bout that.

Panda: PANDA WITH GO CLEAN THE WINDOWS!!! Meow :3

Franky: You do that.

Panda: Okey dokey put it on spray. Not laser mode. Meow :3 sprays it with it in between laser and spray mode

Windexter: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA I'M FREE!

Panda: O.o Meow :3

Windexter: What?

Panda: You…. Came from a bottle of Windex. Meow :3

Windexter: Yeah, so? You meow and your names Panda.

Panda: Psh whateve. Meow :3

Windexter: You've got some major issues.

Panda: YOUR OUR SPECIAL GUEST WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Meow :3

Zolo: PISS OFF FRANKY!

Franky: YOUR MOM!

Zolo: YOU DON'T KNOW MY MOM!

Franky: NO!

Zolo: …..

Franky: NO BAD!

Panda: Panda-chan feels like Panda-chan heard this from someone….. or somewhere……. Oooooooooooooh right Crystal-chan. Meow :3

Windexter: I liked it better in the bottle of Windex.

Panda: Read the questionios, then you can go back to your bottle. Meow :3

Windexter: Good: _LOL HILAR! (Robin) Yeah your right! no offense Panda...PAnda's a Klepto? (Franky) Sup!? LOL had to say that...YOU RULE! I named one of my little alien __buddies after you! (Trace) How much older are you than your bro? OK DARE! __Anyone that is brave enough to take the dare, Spray a windex bottle in between the mist mode and the...laser(?) mode! MWAHAHA! LatR! __**Hynatta-Rocks24**_

Robin: Um… sure… she's a klepto.

Panda: KRYPTO MANIAC! Meow :3

Windexter: DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!?!?

Panda: Yuppers. Meow :3

Windexter: WELL WHY WONT YOU SHUT UP NOW!

Panda: PANDA-CHAN NO WANT TO! Meow :3

Franky: I KNOW I RULE!!!!! And I feel so loved to have an alien dude named after me.

Trace: I'm 3 years older.

Panda: Whoa your 20! Meow :3

Trace: …..yeah

Panda: Panda-chan thought you were younger. Meow :3

Trace: I am sexy aren't I.

Panda: O.o Meow :3

Trace: I hate you.

Everyone (cept Panda and even Windexter joined in): TO LATE FOR THAT CRYSTAL-CHAN!

Panda: YEAH WELL PISS OFF EVERYONE! Meow :3

Windexter: You're the artard that put it in between those modes.

Panda: JUST READ THE NEXT QUESTION! Meow :3

Windexter: WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE ME READ THIS WITH THE OTHER ONE!? IT'S FROM THE SAME PERSON!

Panda: It makes it look like the shows longer! JUST READ THE DAMN QUESTION! Meow :3

Windexter: Fine: _Zolo: Why is your hair green? Do you have issues? Nami: You have MAJOR issues...Go cry in the emo corner Luffy: What's your favorite kind of meat? __Robin: What do you do to pass the time? Chopper: Have you ever worked for Santa? __Franky: Why do you like cola so much? I mean you almost freaking at chopper cuz he didn't get u cola! Sanji: Whats your favorite thing to cook and why? Shanks: Where did you get your hat? Trace: How much older are you than Luffy? From: A random person you don't know __**Hynatta-Rocks24**_

Zolo: Cause my hair feels like it, AND NO I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!

Franky: THEN DRI…

Zolo: I'M NOT DRINKING THE DAMN POTION!

Nami: I DON'T HAVE MAJOR ISSUES! **runs to her room place**

Panda: Awkward o.o Meow :3

Luffy: hmmmmmmmmmm BEEF!

Panda: AND CHEDDAR!!! Meow :3

Everyone: o.o

Robin: I read books.

Chopper: NO I'VE NEVER WORKED FOR SANTA!

Zolo: HE'S REAL!

Everyone: O.o

Panda: AGENDA! Meow :3

Usopp: DUN DUN DUN!

Franky: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm unprocessed cola.

Panda: O.o Meow :3

Windexter: I hate you Panda.

Panda: Feel the love. Meow :3

Sanji: Food cause its fun.

Panda: WOW GREAT ANSWER! meow :3

Sanji: Don't make me hurt you. I'll hurt you good I swear.

Panda: **runs off stage**

Shanks: Miroku gave it to me at the party Panda threw for all the cast on her shows.

Trace: I answered this, 3 years.

George: Well thanks for coming!!! Make sure to come again and review!!! Buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style**

**Chapter uh … something**

Panda: MOSHI MOSHI!!!!! Hows everyone!?!?! Okies since Windexter is still here so he's the special guest! Meow :3

Windexter: Damn it! I knew I should have left!

Panda: Just read the questions!!! Meow :3

Windexter: Fine: _Freakin' Trace making me ask the same question twice cuz I couldn't think of anything, and Panda forced me to review again! I swear! LOL Miroku likes to give people random hats... Anyways, I can't think of any questions...BRING WINDEXTOR BACK HES AWESOME! HmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmhMhmHm HmhmhM I can't think of anything... so... how about... everyone, whats your favorite kinda cake? __**Hynatta-Rocks24**_

Panda: PANDA-CHAN DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO REVIEW AGAIN! Meow :3

Zolo: FRANKY STAY AWAY!

Franky: DRINK THE POTION!

Zolo: I TOLD YOU NO!

Panda: WINDEXTER IS BACK! Meow :3

Nami: Chocolate cake.

Robin: Same.

Chopper: Carrot cake.

Panda: OREO CAKE! Meow :3

Luffy: MEAT CAKE!

Everyone: O.o

Panda: ewww Meow :3

Luffy: **sighs**

Zolo: Cake….

Franky: COLA CAKE!

Panda: YOU TWO HAVE BAD OBSESSIONS! Meow :3

Brook: I like cake and I don't care what kind.

Panda: Wooo awesome answers! Meow :3

Windexter: I hate my life.

Mysterious voice: Hello everyone. **said a voice as the stage goes dark as footsteps were heard coming toward the stage, then without warning a flame appear. The flame show a man's face, long, black hair, and a cross sharp scar on his right cheek**

George: Panda… I blame you.

Panda: Panda-chan no do anything! So shut up you bastard. Meow :3

George: don't call me a bastard!

Panda: **knocks george out** Meow :3

Mysterious voice again: I'm sorry, if I scared everyone. **said the man was wearing a pair of black slacks, white, sleeveless shirt, leather sandles, and a leather trench coat, as he smirk as the flame disappear with a chuckle and the lights turn on** I always like to make an great entrance.

Luffy: How did you get the flames to appear? Cause panda-chan and I were trying to get flames to pop up when we were singing karaoke the other night but it no work.

Panda: Oh panda-chan remembers that! good times, good times. Meow :3

The random mysterious dude: **He bow with a grin** My name is Malchior the Draco, but you can call me Malchior, Draco, or Mal. **look at them as he set up** That's all up to you.

Now I wonder, what the hell I'm doing here? **he said as he walk toward Panda**

Panda: O.O Meow :3

Mal: Well for starter I'm going to set the record straight. **glare at Panda** First off, Nami is not useless, she have many uses. **he turn around and walk toward ****the group** Hell, she have many battles, add that with the fact that she a highly skilled navigator, the ability to sense change in the weather, and excellent thief. **he said as he stop infront of her **Plus she look like a goddess if she wears pure white dress. Am I right? **he shut his eyes as he put on a pair of shades** So don't let that hyperactive, knockheaded, Panda get on your nevres.

Panda: PANDA-CHAN IS NOT HYPERACTIVE OR KNOCKHEADED! Meow :3

Nami: Panda I agree with this guy.

Panda: Just cause he's commenting you nicely. Meow :3

Mal: Now for my questions and gifts**, he point to Nami and hand her a purple**

**wraped box** and sense I'm infront of this beauty, I will start with you, Nami.

Would you ever date with Ero-Cook? **point at Sanji**

Nami: Oh thanks Mal! Probably not… he scares me sometimes.

Panda: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SANJI YOU SCARE SOMEONE! Meow :3

Sanji: SHUT UP PANDA YOU SCARE MORE PEOPLE THAN ME!

Panda: IS THAT A CHALLENGE!? Meow :3

Sanji: WHAT THE HELL!?! NO!

Panda: Oh…. Meow :3

Mal: Now it's your turn, Robin. **walk over to Robin and hand her a purple wrapped ****box **Now what would you do after you finish you dreams.

Robin: I don't know tough to say now and thanks for the gift.

Panda: **starts iming Crystal-chan cause of bordom** Meow :3

Mal: **Walk over to Sanji and Zolo hand both of them a blue wrapped box** Now the next question is for both of you. **took a deep breath** Who the bloody hell started that stupid rumor?

Zolo: What rumor?

Sanji: I know a few rumors bout us.. but depends on which one your talking bout.

Mal: **turn to Chopper and weakly smile** What is the wrost thing that someone ever do to you? **hand him a pink wrapped-box**

Chopper: Hmmmm… uh I dunno…. Beat me up.

Panda: awww ppor chopper-kun!! Meow :3

Mal: **walk over to Usopp and hand him a box** So tell me how do you move with out no strings? **he ask he tilt his head with a light chuckle**

Usopp: HEY DON'T BE MEAN TO ME CAUSE I'M POPULAR! AND MY GROUPIES WILL BITE YOUR KNEECAPS OFF!

Panda: YOU ARE NOT POPULAR! AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GROUPIES! MEOW :3

Mal: **move to Franky and smirk as he hand him a wrapped cooler** I understand that you act different when you have different fuel, like tea, and vega-juice. Am I right? **blink as he open the fridge and pulled out the cola and replace them with diet cola **Well, let see what happen when we put this in. **took a set back after he quickly shut it with a grin**

Franky: **drink diet cola** Like O-M-Freakin-G!!!! That is totally good! Like this one girl like totally hit me with like her shopping cart the other day and like it like hurt like really bad!

Everyone: O.o

Panda: Never again O.O Meow :3

Mal: Now for Brook. **walk over as he hand him a rolled up poster** So tell me how you like your gift?

Brook: Uh its cool?

Panda: You didn't look at it yet did you? Meow :3

Brook: No.

Mal: Well I got to go. **walk away, handing Luffy, George, and Panda a snow white ****wrapped-box and walk out the door, before they could open them up** Later days!

Nami: OH WOW I GOT A SILVER CHAIN! **puts it on**

Robin: Oh wow! A new book! **starts reading**

Sanji: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY! FINALLY! ICHA ICHA PARADISE! IN YOUR FACE JIRAIYA! TOLD YOU I WOULD GET ONE!

Panda: O.o

Zolo: mmmmmm Sake. **starts chugging it**

Chopper: Oh yummy chocolate!

Usopp: Told you I'm popular Panda! They even make wooden puppets that look like me!

Panda: How do you know that Mal just didn't carve it himself? Meow :3

Usopp: Cause I'm jut cool like that.

Panda: **sighs** Nice reason. Meow :3

Franky: Like O-M-G! COLAS!

Panda: O.O Meow :3

Brook: O.O

Panda and Luffy: **hit in the face by pie** MMMMMMMMMMM PIE! Meow :3

George: **doesn't open it cause he knows it's the same** Here panda-chan. You can have mine.

Panda: YAY MORE PIE! **opens it** MMMMMMMM PIE! MEOW :3

George: Well that's all for today! Thanks for coming!!! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style

**Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style**

**Chapter ….5?**

Panda: STOP BARKING!! NYA :3

Night: **keeps barking**

Panda: HISS!! NYA :3

Night: ……? **stops barking and walks away**

Panda: Good puppy. Nya :3

Night: **growls**

Panda: So…. Many… Memories… Nya :3

Nami: Memories… of what?

George: The other day her computer, "Tobi", "growled" at her… I personally think she was going crazy, and just heard something else growl at her.

Panda: IT WAS TOBI!! NYA :3

George: Ok… it was Tobi… even though a laptop cant growl… at least I hope they cant… I'm just gonna shut up now.

Panda: Anywho… hiyo all!! Welcomes back, and sorry that it was a very late review!! Its just getting close to end of the year testing and Panda-chan's been have to go to doctors and usually has lots of homework and shtuff like that. But its almost the end of the school year!! So… YAY!! More fanfic time!! Nya :3

Usopp: Is that all your gonna do today, sit here and talk about stuff that we obviously don't care about.

Panda: Dude… there's like a truck… semi… type thing… sitting outside Panda-chan's house…. Its kinda creepy….. CAKIST!! Nya :3 **runs off stage**

George: **sweatdrop** The dudes probably just sleeping. But anyway, today's special guest is……. Um…. Well how bout Windexter again!!

Windexter: Why do I continue to hang around here?

Zolo: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: …?

Franky: I finally got him to drink the potion!

Luffy: How?

Franky: Replaced his rum with it.

Robin: **drinks random tea**

Luffy: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Franky: ……

Nami: …….

Zolo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chopper: Um… Luffy?

Panda: The scary semi truck kinda thing lefted, finally! Nya :3

Usopp: Panda, after two show… chapter… things.. we still haven't gotten those tacos from George!

Panda: YOUR RIGHT!! GEORGE!! Nya :3

George: **brings out tacos** And here's yours Nami.

Nami: **takes a bite**

Sanji: **takes a bit of his**

Robin: **starts crying like crazy**

Nami: **glomps Sanji**

Sanji: GET THE HELL OFF!

(a/n if you no remember, in chapter 2, _DARES: Luffy: I dare you to give Robin a Crying Potion. FRANKY: I dare you to give Zolo a Laughing Potion. USOPP: I dare you to give Sanji an I-Hate-Nami potion. PANDA: I want you to give Nami an I-love-Sanji potion. __**Space Writer**_)

Nami: And to all reviewers, I stopped saying _in my pants _at the end of what I said cause I just don't feel like it helps my very high reputation if I say stuff like that, and sorry to the reviewer who told me to.

Panda: Wonder how long these potions last for? Nya :3

George: You should ask Space Writer then.

Panda: Dude it was like so awesome! In this science room place at school, Panda-chan had a meeting for the asset team thing and Panda-chan found a huge rock in the room!! PANDA-CHAN LIKES ROCKS!! Nya :3

Everyone: O.O;

Windexter: Panda-chan.. phone.

Panda: …………. Hello………………………. JERKS!! THEY HUNGDED UP!! Nya :3

Windexter: _HI WINDEXTOR! YOU MY BFF! After Panda of course... -hugs windextor- Aww man, you don't transform either! Chennyways, whats your favorite animal in the chinese zodiac? Yeah thats the only question I could think of... Mines the Dragon! Then the dog, then the tiger, then the kitty, then...crap I forgot the other animals. Damn... __**Hynatta-Rocks24**_

Windexter: Hi Crystal-chan.

Panda: The cow, then it's the dragon, then the kitty, then the tiger, then the um the uh….. ok Panda-chan forgot the other animals too… Nya :3

Luffy: Monkey

Zolo: HAHAHAHA TIGER HAHAHAHAHAHA

Robin: **sob** Rabbit **sob**

Chopper: Dragon

Sanji: Rooster

Nami: Sanji

Everyone: ……..

Brooke: Dog

Franky: Boar

Trace: Snake

Windexter: _I love this. It's so funny. I hope I can see my questions answered. Arlong. You're awesome! Surely money isn't the only thing you care about? Friends? Family? Buddy, if Nami stayed one more year, you would have been married that depends if you have something common law marriage. If not, why didn't you just marry her? __**Deathshark**_

Arlong: I know I'm awesome. Well money is the best… because… I dunno… probably cause she's a woman and so she might go and spend all my money.

Nami: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? **glomps Sanji**

Robin: Just because we're girls doesn't mean we'll spend a lot of money on stuff. **cry**

Panda: Yeah! Even guys spend a lot of money so shut up Arlong! Nya :3

Windexter: Glad I'm not in Arlongs spot.

Luffy: MORE MEAT!

Windexter: _M! PIE! Panda you are very funny. though why do you talk thrid person? it must really get on peoples nerves. Oh ya questions: Nico Robin: You are cool. Dont ask why. YOU ARE JST COOL! Um question…__aah.um__. Oh I know! did you you in episode 102 that Zolo, Luffy and Chopper found this thingy you might be looking for? cuase i looked just like the thing in the capital of Arabasta, you know the one you read to Sabuku no Crodile. Brooke: You are coolest. You are a talking, walking, rude skeletion. How does that make you feel? Frankie: NO! LEE! AH (runs away in fear of seeing another "YOUTHFUL!" lee) Chopper: (comes back to ask Chopper his question) You are the second cutist thing i have ever seen (first being baby's wolfs) You are the 1st person to make me jump up and down when i saw you on the anime (been rewachting them and i saw chopper lets just say that my mom and my family now have earplugs) How does that make you feel? (and i dare you not to swear as you insult and dance) ALL SANTA LOVERS DIE! Nami: HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BELOVED SANJI! YOU ARE EVIL! that is all i have to say. Usopp: I think you are the most horrible thing in the world. Leaving the crew like that. No wonder about half of my pride for you is gone. You should be kick out and dipped in lava and thrown in to the sea for you to hardebn. You are not popular and you are hated. ALL USOPP LOVERS DIE! ps. your dad looks so cool! Luffy, Zolo, Sanji: you all are my three favorite charaters. Luffy you are strong and hot. You make me smile and i like that. I also am a meat lover (STEAK! MAKE ME STEAK!) Zolo...you are just way too hot for your own good.the way you fight is soo...wow. SANJI! if i could marry you i would (i am to young to marry so) you can cook and fight. and the way you fight sometimes even hottier than Zolo. I am a yoai fangirl. soo when i went here to find some yoai i first went to ShanksxLuffy (i think that one would be soo hot)So i then found (never found it sob) a Zolu (can you guess what that one is?). Crew: how would you fell if that one was true? So those who dont know what ZoLu is it is ZoloxLuffy.AH ZoLu. ps. Panda why do you keep saying Meow :3? __**kamiam714**_

Panda: Thankies and that's because Panda-chan like to talk in third-person. Yeah.. it gets on a few peoples nerves. Nya :3

Robin: …yeah… I saw that episode…. **cry**

Panda: How? Nya :3

Robin: I DIDN'T! **cry**

Brooke: This isn't turning into a Dr. Phil show is it?

Panda: No, because no one can be as cool as Dr. Phil! Nya :3

Everyone: O.O

Sanji: That's such a great reason.

Chopper: That makes me feel special!!

Panda: You ARE special! Nya :3

Zolo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CANT KILL ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nami: I LOVE SANJI-KUN!

Sanji: I HATE NAMI!

Usopp: I AM popular!

Panda: You just think that Usopp. Nya :3

Luffy, Zolo, Sanji: Thanks.

Nami: That would be kinda… disturbing.

Panda: ZOLO MINE!! SORRY LUFFY! BUT YOU GOTTA STAY AWAY!! NYA :3

Luffy: I don't even like him that way.

Panda: Okies. Nya :3

Robin: **imagines it then starts crying**

Sanji: I would most likely leave the crew, scared to know what they would do to me and the other guys… and even together.

Usopp: Same reason as Sanji.

Chopper: Ditto.

Brooke: As long as they don't touch me. I'm fine.

Franky: THAT'S JUST FUNKED UP MAN! ZOLO AND LUFFY! NEVER WOULD HAVE CROSSED MY MIND!!

Panda: Panda-chan says Nya now cause it Japanese for meow! YAY! And the reason is because PANDA-CHAN A KITTY! Nya :3

Windexter: That's all the questions.

Panda: OKIES! Well thanks everyone!! Send in those question!! Pwetty pwease with a taco on top!! Hehe anyway.. cya next time!! Nya :3


	6. Chapter 6

Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style

Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style

**Chapter 6??**

Panda: _A store is having a clearance sale on pianos that regularly sell for 3,900 each. _Dang those are expensive… no wonder Panda-chan cant have one. _Beginning on July 5__th__, the price of these pianos will be reduced by 20. Each morning after July 5__th__, the remaining pianos will be reduced by an additional 20. This price reduction will continue until all the pianos are sold. _Dude! Why cant that actually happen here in real life!? That would be shweet man!! Nya :3

Nami: Uh… Panda….

George: DON'T TALK TO HER!

Everyone: O.O

George: Sorry… I just finally got her to start her homework.

Nami: Oh…

Panda: _Mr. Thomas can only spend 2,200 for a piano. _PISS OFF MR. THOMAS!! THINK YOUR SO COOL WITH YOUR 2,200!! SOME PEOPLE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT KINDA MONEY! SO INSTEAD OF BEING AND INCONCIDERATE JACKA….

George: PANDA! STOP INSULTING PEOPLE FROM QUESTIONS!! JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Panda: NYA! _In your __**Answer Document **_PANDA-CHAN DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN ANSWER DOCUMENT! NYA :3

George: WE GO THROUGH THIS EVERYTIME! PUT YOUR ANSWER UNDERNEATH IT YOU ARTARD! IS SAYS ANSWER DOCUMENT CAUSE ITS FROM THE TEST!

Panda: THAT PANDA-CHAN IS GONNA FAIL! Nya :3

George: Your not gonna fail any of them… cept Social Studies…. Cause you aren't the brightest when it comes to that kinda stuff.

Nami: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT THIS STUFF!?

George: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING AT EACH OTHER!?

Panda: _determine the first day that Mr. Thomas can buy one of the pianos with the money he has and determine the price he paid for the piano. Show your work or explain how you determined your answer. _Psh that's easy! The answer is obviously…. Uh…. Lets see 3900 multiplied by 20 would be 780. Soooo…… THAT BASTARD OF A GUY CAN BUY THE PIANO ON JULY 5TH! HE'S AN ARTARD! Nya :3

Everyone: O.O''

Panda: Panda-chan done with math. Nya :3

George: Most likely all the answers are wrong. But anyway… time for you to study social studies! Yay!

Panda: NO AFTER SHOW! Nya :3

George: ...Fine.

Panda: Sorry bout all that peoples! Blame George…. Or Edie! But Anywho… we're gonna have Windexter read the questions again! YAY!! Nya :3

Windexter: Yay….

Panda: SEE HE'S HAPPY TOO!! Nya :3

Windexter: _hehehe funny. got one more question. I dare Zoro to go in a back room with luffy and do some yoai (you must know what that means ehheheeh) just make it load and clear for all the world. ( YOU MUST DO THAT OR I WILL MAKE ALL THE WORLDS VILLIAN COME AND KILL YOU TWO! DO IT!) ahahahahaha. Sanji, LOVE YA! Usopp, YOU ARE SO NOT POPUALR! Ahh, Choppy,you are so cute! Nami...die. Robin, THAT SAUL GUY ROCKS! Brook...YOU ARE SOO FUNNY Franky...AH SPEEDOS! AHAHAH RUN! __**kamiam714**_

Zolo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO.

Luffy: Eww no! That gross!

Zolo&Luffy: AND WE ARE NOT GAY!

Panda: Georgary! Panda-chan need aspirin! Nya :3

George: **sigh** Ok. Come on. **leave stage with Panda-chan**

Usopp: ARE TOO! YOUR JUST TO JEALOUS TO ADMIT MY AWESOMENESS!!

Nami: NO WE ARE NOT HAVING ANOTHER KAGOME EPISODE! (a/n if you read Panda-chan's _Ask Me A Question _story that's on Inuyasha, you'd understand. Nya :3)

Franky: You wont like Speedos till you try them!!

Windexter: _MWAHAHA CRYSTAL-CHAN CHANGED HER PENNAME! OK well, who to ask random questions to today... FRANKY! Do you know Frankie off of Paper Mario? HES COOL LIKE YOU! Do you know Jak or Ritsu? THEY'RE COOL TOO! Why cola? Did you know that cola is bad for you? What Clan do you think you would be in? I think you would be in...RiverClan! Do you like my new penname? Can you think of anything better? If you had to go out with any girl in One Piece, who would it be? Same cept a guy? Are you gay? It's OK to be gay! JAK RULES...random... Are you scared of these questions yet? Do you like cake? If so, what kind of cake? If not, DIE! Who is coolier, Scourge, Bone, Boulder or Barley? If you could describe yourself as a sin, wich would it be? __**Scourge of**__**BloodClan**_

Franky: I don't think I do…

Panda: **comes back on stage** TASTES LIKE CHERRY! Nya :3

Nami: What?

Panda: The aspirin that Panda-chan takes. Nya :3

George: Why do I have to be the only evil pet elf that does most of the work?

Panda: Cause Tabetha scares the hell out of everyone cause he has MAJOR issues. Nya :3

Franky: Uh… Panda's talked about Jak… and Ritsu I think…. Saying that Ritsu has MAJOR issues and so does Jak. CAUSE COLA IS COOL! ITS NOT BAD FOR YOU! IT JUST CAN MAKE YOU KINDA SICK IF YOU DRINK TO MUCH AT ONE TIME! Ok then I think I'd be in RiverClan…. Yeah its cool. Panda-chan told be Scourge dieded though. Then she laugheded. Uh… I dunno… Robin? FRANKY IS NOT GAY! ACTUALLY I KINDA AM SCARED RIGHT NOW! Yes I like cake. COLA CAKE! Scourge? Uh……………………………………………………… I dunno.

Windexter: Oh wow fantastic answers Franky.

Franky: THANKS!

Windexter: Why do I try?

**Theme from Jaws was play in the back ground, the beats grow louder as the light off, leaving only a stage light on Panda**

Panda: PANDA-CHAN SWEAR PANDA-CHAN DIDN'T STEAL THE COOKIE! IT JUST…. SLIPPED INTO PANDA-CHAN'S MOUTH BY ACCIDENT!! Nya :3

**The music stop as a pair of hands cover Panda's eyes and a dark figure was seen behind her**

??: Guess who, hyperactive knockheaded Panda?

Panda: OH PANDA-CHAN LOVES THIS GAME! DOES YOUR PERSON WEAR GLASSES? Nya :3

George: PANDA YOU ARTARD ITS NOT THE GAME GUESS WHO!

Panda: Oh… Nya :3

**The lights turn to show it's Malchior grin as he let go of her, push her into her chair and spinned her around**

Mal: Sorry for being late, but I been sort of busy.

Panda: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Nya :3

**Stop the chair as he pulled out a chain and quickly wrapped it around Panda, locking it with a slight chuckle**

Panda: HEY! Nya :3

Mal: This is for you're own good.

**smirk and walk in the middle of the stage**

Mal: Ladies and gents, I'm going to answer your question, but before I start, I have one thing to say. **took a deep breath and shouted** NO SLAYING, UNDERSTAND!

Panda: **whispers over to Luffy, who happens to be seated next to Panda-chan** Whats that supposed to mean? Nya :3

Luffy: **whispers back** I dunno.

Mal: Good! **he smile as he toss off his tranchcoat to an empty seat** Now the reason, "How I can make flame appear?" is very simple. **cover his mouth and cough as smoke escape his hand** Almost all my kind can do that. **he grin as his teeth slowly change into fangs as a pair of leather-like wings slow form behind him and a large black tail form behind him, then smoke cover his body.** **A few second later, the smoke clear to show a large, black dragon with golden horns and claws** Any questions? **he ask as he rise a brow and smirk, then turned back to his human form, only wearing a pair of slacks and sandles**

Panda: **whispers to Luffy** So that's why it wouldn't work that one night when we we're singing karaoke. Nya :3

Luffy: **whispers back** Yeah I guess so.

Mal: Now as for the for the rumor I was talking about...is..well..**point at Zoro and then at Sanji as he try so hard not to laugh** is the one that say you two are together... **he then turn and head toward the chair, that his coat was waiting for him, as he mutter** I hope someone have some mind soap after the show...

Zolo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh that rumor.

Sanji: **sigh** Damn it Panda!

Nami: I LOVE YOU SANJI!

Panda: HEY WASN'T PANDA-CHAN'S FAULT THIS TIME! And we don't have mind soap… we have hand soap though! Nya :3

Everyone: SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET HIM CONTINUE!

Panda: YOUR ALL MEANY HEADS! Nya :3

Mal: Now tell me the true, **set down on a seat, grabbing his tranchcoat putting it on with a grin** who like theirs gifts?

Nami: I did! Its really pretty!

Panda: YOU KNOW WHAT NAMI! GO GET HIT BY A SCHOOL BUS! Nya :3

Nami: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BITCH SLAP YOU!

Panda: CANT HURT THE CRIPPLE! THAT'S THE RULE IN THIS SHINDU! Nya :3

Nami: Shindu?

Panda: PSH YEAH! Nya :3

Nami: Don't you mean shindig?

Panda: NO! SHINDU! Nya :3

Mal: **he stand and start to hand everyone, excapt George, a white box** I hope each one of you enjoy them after I leave. -**he said as he head back and set down on  
his chair** My chef made them, just for you all.

Panda: Aww ppor Georgary! He no get one. Nya :3

George: DON'T MAKE ME STRANGLE YOU WITH THE FREAKIN WRIST BRACE THING YOU TOOK OFF EARLIER!

Panda: PANDA-CHAN WILL JUST GO ALL NINJA STYLE ON YOU! NYA :3

George: YOUR TIED UP!

Panda: Fiddlesticks. Nya :3

Mal: **He walk over to Franky and smirk** Now time for something really sweet. **quickly open his fridge and pulled out the cola and quickly put in three bottles of rum, shuting it and take a couple steps back, just to see what happen**

Franky: **drinks it** Howdy ya'll!

Everyone: ….

Panda: HOWDY! Nya :3

Franky: **starts singing **_**ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins **__(This is for all you sophisticated ladies out there) She grew up in the city in a little subdivision, Her daddy wore a tie, Momma never fried a chicken, Ballet, Straight A's, Most likely to succeed _

Mal: Well that's all for now **he said as he walk up to George, hand him a key **That will unlock you knockleheaded friend from those chain. **he smirk as the lights went out for a second, and came on to show Malchior disappear from area, but also show that the door was swinging** Carman, beat your heart out.

Panda: PANDA-CHAN IS NOT KNOCKLEHEADED! PANDA-CHAN DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT KNOCKLEHEADED MEANS! Nya :3

George: Panda it might be a while till you get out. THIS WILL BE PAYBACK!

Panda: Piss off. Nya :3

Franky: _They bought her a car after graduation Sent her down south for some higher education Put her on the fast track to a law degree _

Panda: WHO THE HECKLE IS CARMAN! Nya :3Franky: _Now she's comin home to visit holdin the hand Of a wild-eyed boy with a farmer's tan  
_

Everyone: FRANKY! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Panda: GEORGARY SOMETHIN SOMETHIN! LET PANDA-CHAN GO!! Nya :3

Franky: _And shes ridin in the middle of his pickup truck Blarin Charlie Daniels yellin, "Turn it up!"_

George: Don't worry Panda, we'll still feed you.

Franky: _They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid Ladies love country boys  
_

Robin: **opens present **…. **starts crying**

Nami: **pushes present away**

Zolo: **opens it and aims it in Panda's face**

Panda: Mmmmm pie. Nya :3

Everyone who got a gift: **does the same as Zolo**

Panda: PANDA-CHAN SHALL GET REVENGE! Nya :3

Windexter: Well… since everyone is having MAJOR issues… I guess I'll end the show. Thanks for coming and please review, and blah blah blah. And all that other great stuff. Cya next time.

_  
_Franky: _(You know its true) Yeah, you know momma's and daddy's want better for their daughters Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer In their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask Me A Question: One Piece Style**

**Chapter 7**

Panda: Tis' been a while people that read Panda-chan's stories!!!! Nya :3

George: Um… yeah! Duh, you little tard.

Panda: SHUT UP GEORGE!!!! Okies, Panda-chan really wants to tell you peoples some things… first off… some of Panda-chan's stories got deleted because… well this type of story or something is illegal to this website… in someway… depressing? Yes… Panda-chan have a way of solving? Maybe… Nya :3

Nami: What the hell Panda!?

Panda: DAMN IT NAMI! Go…. Jump in the middle of the street. Nya :3

Nami: YOU ASS!

Panda: Eegasp!!! Nya :3

George: PANDA WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR IDEA!!!

Panda: Wells if people really want Panda-chan to continue on with this story[just incase it gets deleted] Panda-chan could always have a different way of typing… for example:

"_Hello everyone of this world!!!!!" Panda-chan screamed._

Nami: What the hell?

Panda: YOU'RE JUST TO SLOW TO UNDERSTAND NAMI SO SHUT UP! Nya :3

George: But if no one cares for your stories… you'll just live with your stupid Neji, Mihawk and One Piece story?

Panda: Yeah…. Nya :3

Luffy: Cool beans!

Panda: FATALITY! Nya :3

Everyone: o.O

Panda: Okies, well there are some questions left from…. A long long long long long time ago…… Nya :3

Zolo: So… who's the person that's going to read the questions?

Panda: Panda-chan will!! Nya :3

Nami: Great…

Panda: Shut it Nami! Okies here is the question: _Hi Panda! I finsihed my prologue and am in the middle of chapter 1 but I can't think of anything else... OMFG YOU INSULTED SCOURGE PANDA!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? HE'S MY BESTEST FRIEND! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN PANDA! So that makes my question to everyone, Why do you think Panda insulted Scourge even though he's chawesome? So what if he died from the most basic trick in the book!? It wasn't his fault! He wasn't expecting Firestar to come back to life! __**–Crystal**_

Panda: Hehehe Panda-chan doesn't remember insulting Scourge… but SOWWY!!!! Nya :3

Everyone: She's got issues.

Panda: Psh… whatever… : _YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY NOT FUN! P. Thous villains that are coming to attack you in two days. IF YOU DONT DO IT IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS THEY SHALL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!! MAUAUHAHAHAHHA. Franky. I am now over my fear of you...now i think you SO COOL! NAMI DIE! SANJI...MARRYY ME! ZOLO AND LUFFY! YOU ARE TOTALLY GAY! AND I CAN TOTAALY PROVE IT! CHOPPER. YOU ARE SOO COOL! WHY AM I DOING ALL CAPS..DONT KNOW.. mORE SOON PLEASE! __**kamiam714**_

Everyone: O.O

Franky: Hahaha! I'm so more popular than Usopp!

Usopp: Are not! I'm popular!

Panda: This again!? Dude Usopp no you're not! So… go… eat a pickle. Nya :3

Usopp: What the hell do pickles have to do with anything?

Panda: **hides under random desk** Barney! Nya :3

Nami: Why am I so hated?!

Sanji: **holds up "Sorry girls I'm gay!" sign**

Panda: **points at the sign** YOU SO STOLE THAT FROM SASUKE! Nya :3

Sanji: **shifty eyes** No I didn't…

Panda: Yeah you did!!! See it even says property of Sasuke Uchiha on the back! Nya :3

Sanji: **shoves Panda under random desk**

Zolo & Luffy: O.O

Luffy: YOU'VE GOT NOTHING ON US! **hides under random desk**

George: Ok where the hell are these desks coming from?!

Chopper: Hehe thanks!

Malchior walk in with a depressed look and pulled out some duct

Mal: Hey all. **He sigh as he head toward Panda and with a quick flick of the wrist and even quickly movement he made her into a duct tape mummy** I would remove the brain...but I figure there's no point in that. **he then cover her mouth with the tape** Oh, by the way, Carman is a famus theif who wears red. **he said as he sigh look down **Alright...let's get this over with. **he mutter as he shut his eyes and sigh **I hope everyone eat their pie. Ladies and Gents...it is my great pressure...or not**he mutter that part and bow **to inturduce my chef, Jessie. **a blound 17 year old girl, wearing a black mini skirts, a white botton-up shirt, and a pair of black open-toed shoes, walk in the room and look at the crew**

Jessie: So who lik the taste of the pies? **she ask in a sweet tone, but give them a death glare, telling them they better tell her the truth or their going to see a reaper**

Panda: **tries to say stuff**

Everyone: **gets hit since they all shoved the pie in Panda's face they couldn't really answer**

Jessie: **without warning she pulled out a metal staff, under her skirt and then hit everyone who lied to her and hit Ussop twice** The only fan you have is that puppet Malchior made.

Usopp: **on the ground twitching** I have many fans!

Panda: **keeps trying to say stuff**

Mal: Oi...Jessie...**rubbed his temple** It's time for you to start making dinner. **he said as she turn around and stomp out of the room. Malchior sigh as if a great weight was lefted off his shoulders** Ok..isn't just me...doesn't she give youc guys the creeps? Anyhoo...I like to say that I have no idea rum will do that to him. **walk up to Franky and open his fridge, pulling out the cola** Hell, I thought he would become Jack Sparrow...**he reply as he replace the bottles with three bottles of Bud Light** Well..let's see what happen now. **he reply as he take a couple of steps back** Well, I got to go...later days **he said as he walk out of the room**

Panda: **breaks free** FINALLY! Nya :3

Nami: Aww, damn it. **Pouts**

Panda: Nami you're a freak! Alright next question: _(looks around to see if anyones watching) (sticks candycanes up zoros nose) PICKING YOUR NOSE!! LUFFY! QUICK! GET THE BARBEQUE SAUCE AND POUR IT IN HIS EARS!! (glomps usopp) did i mention that you and franky rock? DONT LISTEN TO ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE! Sanji, there is ONE more fangirl in 'ask me a question:one piece style' (points to me and smiles) LUFFY! DID YOU FORGET TO STUFF GUACAMOLE DOWN HIS PANTS?! I'LL GET THE COTTAGE CHEESE! (walks off 5 minutes later) spazzo out, yo. __**Takono**_

Zolo: What the hell!? **pulls candy canes out of nose**

Luffy: OK! **runs off to get barbeque sauce**

Usopp: I know I do! I'm popular!

Franky: No you're not popular! You're annoying!

Sanji: **grins**

Luffy: **comes back with barbeque sauce** Aww I forgot the guacamole!

Sanji: Wait… Luffy… THIS BETTER NOT BE MY FOOD I USE TO COOK! IF IT IS I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOU'RE NUMB AND CAN'T FEEL ME BEATING YOU ANYMORE!

Everyone besides Sanji: O.O

Panda: **stays under desk** _...question. why is it that when im not logged into my fanfic account and I use my penname on a review it doesnt create a link. but then when i AM on, it does it automatically and creates the little blue link thingy? weird...yea dont know why im asking you this. O_O Wow. This is way too freaky. I knew from reading Crystal-chan's stories that you two were best friends...but its just scary how much alike you guys are. Anyway im gonna say the same thing to you that i said to Crystal...RANDOMNESS RULEZ! lol yea dont hav any questions rite now...but just wanted to say that -points at rest of review-. ok i'll keep reading if you keep updating so dont slack off. PLZ. i really need these stories to keep my sanity. so cya. __**kiraanddeidara**__  
_

George: I think it's because when you're not logged in it puts it as anonymous? I'm not sure…

Panda: Aww looky! George answered a question! Nya :3

George: **glares at Panda**

Panda: Randomness does rule!!!!! **runs in circles** WOOOO!!!! Nya :3

Zolo: Well you failed on keep updating.

Panda: Well Panda-chan updated now, didn't Panda-chan? Nya :3

Zolo: Yeah… I guess.

Panda: Well that's all for now! Make sure to review and tell Panda-chan if Panda-chan should keep making these stories. And if so should Panda-chan keep talking in third person!? Tis' all up to you reviewers! DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!! Oh my goshness Barney!!!!! **hides under desk**


End file.
